Absolute Romance
by Haruhi-kun
Summary: Ritsu a merman saved a black haired boy and never to be seen again. A few years passed and they met again as boss and new secretary. Added that, they seemed to not remember each other, Takano received a death threat, resulting Ritsu to expose his secret as a water dweller. Ritsu will make sure that Takano will live with the cost of his life in stake.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story? Nah, I already write this story quite some time. I think it wills only a short one, I guess. I still want to focus more on my JR fic. Anyway, I thought maybe I just publish it to look if I need to continue this story or not so please review. Maybe I will try to update it. **

**SIH is not mine and sorry for any mistake. **

_**Part 1: Meeting you again…**_

_**Absolute Romance, Absolute Romance**_

_**Dream of it and it'll come true.**_

_**A huge romance way carrying you along**_

_**An actual romance, A real romance.**_

_**I will offer this way to love only you, I won't leave you alone anymore.**_

Slowly, a small merman swam across the subzero sea. His eyes diverted towards the mainland, searching. His small scaly blue tail matched the sea's sapphire color, making it invisible in the water. The droplets slowly trailed down from his chocolate hair, passing by his beautiful emerald eyes.

A sudden explosion shocked the boy. Immediately he could see an inferno coming from a villa just a few hundred meters from the shore. Ritsu dived into the sea and flew through the icy water as fast as lightning. He looked up from the shallow water and he saw an injured boy thrown into the nearby rocky sea. He immediately swam in the direction, carefully not to attract attention from the scary looking humans. When he reached there, he dived deeper into the sea, searching for the missing boy.

Then, he caught the sight of the black hair youth. Immediately, he grabbed the unconscious boy and swam to the shore away from the villa. He hid the boy behind a big chuck of stone that surely humans could not see from up above.

"What I'm gonna do with him?" The mer-boy looked to the human. He could see a wound on his shoulder, blood dripped slowly from the tear. Suddenly, golden orbs greeted the boy's sight. The human was shocked to see him but his face quickly morphed into an expression of pain as he gasped out loud. The human looked to the injury and sighed.

"Are you ok?" The mer-boy asked in concern. His beautiful tail splashed in the water, as if he were wiggling his tail.

"I'm ok… anyway, who are you? Don't tell me I died and went to the heaven." The black hair boy rubbed his injured shoulder gingerly.

"You haven't dying yet. What the hell is heaven when you're bleeding like that? Anyways, I'm a merman. Ritsu is my name…" Ritsu slowly eliminated the gap between them.

"I'm Takano. I presume that you saved me, right?" Takano looked to the beautiful jade eyes. He was mesmerized with the beauty of the orbs decorating the water dweller.

"Yeah. I was on my way home when I heard a big explosion coming from the mainland so I went to see what had happened. Then, I saw you being dragged by those two men. I figured that I should save you from the sea what with the water being very cold and the waves very strong today." Ritsu explained to the boy. They were having a very nice chitchatting before a second explosion went off.

"You better go now. It will be dangerous if you stay on the land for a long time." Takano ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"But… you…"

"I'm ok. Go now. I need to return to the house." With this, their short meeting ended. For the next few days, Ritsu kept going to that place but he never saw the boy again…

"I'm home~" A young merman came whizzing through the deep-sea water. He smiled while holding a plastic bag filled with some food from the mainland. He was greeted by a swarm of little water sprites.

"Nii-chan!Okairi~" A young princess looking mermaid hugged her older brother. Akari smiled to her brother, looking at the red plastic bag.

"It's that for us, Ritsu-ni?" Akari, with shiny stars in her deep purple eyes, peeped at the content of the gift.

"Yeah, it's all for my cute little sisters and brothers." Ritsu smiled beautifully at his siblings. He averted his gaze to the side and saw his father who was certainly enjoying himself bathing in the limited sunlight coming from the surface of the sea.

"Father, didn't go to work again today?" Ritsu asked Akari who was enjoying the fish snack. Her little cute eyes looked up at her brother.

"No. He just slept at home when you went to the mainland." Akari opened the warp and stuffed the snack into her mouth. Little Jullya and Jun were happily sharing their snack together, while the older Lily was enjoying the desert like jelly that wrapped in a colorful wrapper.

"Seriously?…sigh. What he has ever done after mother died? Anyway, Akari did you mind your sisters and brothers?" Ritsu asked in a serious tone.

"Ritsu-ni, I do my jobs so you don't need to worry about them." Actually, Akari was already fifteen years old and the oldest daughters of Onodera family. Their mother passed away two years ago. She had been injured when accidentally a razor sharp propeller cut her tail. Actually, his mother was on her way to the main land with his father when a big ship suddenly moved near them. For a mermaid cutting your own tail is like killing yourself as the tail is the symbol of life for the water creature.

Back to the siblings, Ritsu was the oldest child in the family. He was twenty-five years old while the twins, Jullya and Jun were ten years old and Lily twelve. They lived somewhere in the deep part of the vast ocean about a kilometer from the nearest bay where the human's industry run, making the bay busy. Being the oldest, Ritsu had to work to support their family as his father had lost the motivation to work with humans as his wife was killed by them. Although Ritsu was sad that his mother died when they really needed her, he had to think positively.

Actually, their tribes was located somewhere deep in the Serene Blue sea. They were separated on their return home when Ritsu was only nine years old. Sixteen years had passed and they lived comfortably in their castle like house. It was the only thing that they had since their fortune was running low. It was because of this, Ritsu had to work for the sake of his siblings.

Enough with talk! In basic, Ritsu worked as a new secretary in a publishing company. He was accepted after his fifth interview and he was very delighted. He had made an accomplishment in his life.

Being a merman was very fun sometimes; you can go from one place to another faster than taking land transportation along while takes a break by playing in the water. However, it had being past down generation to generation that a mermaid or a merman can never tell a lie that will affect another being. If they do that then they will burst into sea foam if the person doesn't forgive them before the sunsets. This was because of the legend of the Mermaid Princess where she fell in love with a prince but she could not confess her love and in the end, she was turned into sea foam.

_**It is difficult to find and seems to be having a long life trip**_

_**If you become aware that it's an old tale again, Wake up!**_

It's a new day. The happy young merman swam in the deep blue ocean. He had an hour before he had to go to the office so he thought he could go to a nearby store to buy the bandage for his cut. While cutting the seaweed, Jullya and Jun accidently bumped into him making he cut his right hand. Thankfully, it had been shallow.

Ritsu swam happily accompanied by a school of colorful fish. He diverted his eyes to see the underwater scenery. He popped his head out of the water to be greeted by the nearest land mass. Swiftly, he leapt from the swallow water and transformed himself into a normal human. His scaly beautiful tail turned into a pairs of human legs. Although he had changed, his legs still had the scaly skin. This showed that they would always be a water dweller although they didn't want to at the moment.

Ritsu make his way to the nearby medical store. Happily, he opened the door and walked to the shelf and took the bandage that he needed. He spotted a bottle of vitamins and decided to buy it too. He also bought a bottle of herb and strawberry scented lotion. He needed the lotion as he was too exposed to the sunlight, making his skin dry. For his species, drying out meant death.

A loud bang shocked the boy. He glanced to the door to see a black hair man walked slowly forwards like he was some kind of zombie. The man supported himself on the wall and the shelf of the counter.

"Give me some aspirin!" Ritsu could see how desperate the man was. He looked like he could collapse any second. Ritsu glanced to his hand when he felt the touch of a small box. He looked to the box and immediately he took it and walked to the counter with his things.

"Here the aspirin, mister…" Ritsu put the small white box on the counter near the man. Ritsu could see the man gaze on him but he just ignored it.

"I want to buy this, sir. And pay for the aspirin too" Ritsu put down the things he had chosen earlier. The cashier took the things and scanned them.

"It's will be ten thousand yen, please." The cashier smiled softly to him. Ritsu took out some money and paid for them.

"Thank you." With that, Ritsu took the bag and was about to make his way to the door when the man from earlier grabbed his hand, making the boy looked back.

"I can pay for it… you know. You don't need to pay for it." The black hair guy smirked at the boy, like he was teasing him.

"Don't bother with it. Can you let go off my hand?" Ritsu directed his eyes at the hands. The man released his tight grip letting the boy go.

"And you should thank someone when they help you rather than saying that you can pay for it. I was not that stingy that I wouldn't give my money to help others." With that, Ritsu walked past the door and slowly disappeared from the man's sight. The Man huffed slowly as he had caught someone fascinating in his radar.

'That boy is very interesting…' Hurriedly, he walked past through the door after grabbed the aspirin. A shiny black limousine waited for him.

"Takano-sama, please don't barged into the store like that again. Just let me buy the medicine for you." A man in a black suit greeted Takano.

"Hatori, please. It's just a store. Nothing can happen." Takano went inside the car after the man opened the door.

"We don't know when the enemy could strike. Please refrain from doing it again."

"Yeah, whatever. Just drive. I want to go to the main office."

"Right away, sir."

Slowly the black limousine disappeared into traffic.

Ritsu stormed towards the office as fast as he could. He did not realize that it was already that late to work when he was resting at the park near the convenient store. It seems affected him badly. His skin was close to dry which could be fatal to him. He applied the lotion he bought earlier feeling the smooth moisture to seep into his skin. He checked his watch, another 5 minutes. He thinks he can reach it on time.

'I was so screw! Not just I'm late to work but the CEO of the company who I never met will come to the office today.' He marched to his office floor; feeling cold wind brushed again his smooth applied lotion skin. It calmed him down to be around cold temperature in this scorching weather although it's still could be said early in the morning. It's just half past eight.

"Ah, I made it!" Excitedly he greeted his colleague, Kisa Shouta who already worked here for a year. The said man turned his head and gave a small smile.

"Well, well, Rit-chan, why the rush? It's not the office will fled elsewhere." Kisa seem to checking his boss schedule while drinking hot coffee.

"Haha, not funny…" Ritsu managed to grab a coffee from the vending machine earlier and drank the content while arranged the document that was needed attention the most. It's being a month since he was employed but he never got to meet the man in person. Who else, not other that his boss. He sighed continued to scribble some of the pending document to be sent to Hatori. Hatori is one of the Executive Directors of the company who more like his boss for this long month as all the document that needed attention was delivered to him. This made his mind fled back to the man who was his boss. This past month many rumors could be heard. Some were saying that the CEO was a heartless soul who will work your ass off and never sympathize anyone. The former secretary before him never last for a few month, at last not a year. He sighed. So much for a job, now he got the worst job in the company which office boy looked more appealing. He hoped nothing bad happened as he really need this job now as his family was at the dire state. He needed money to support his family.

It's about an hour after that Hatori came to the office floor.

"Onodera-san, follow me." Ritsu collected himself a minute before he remembered that he will meet his new boss today. Along the way to his boss's room seem like eternity although it's just a few meter from the floor. It situated in a corner which hidden from view by the secretary floor. This company had a unique decoration and office design. There is a floor for secretary not the typical place where they will be by the boss's office but still in the same floor as their boss's office. It was to ensure that they still know each other and can rely on others.

Ritsu was nervous. His heart made a flip while his stomach clenched tight. He took breathed a few times to ease the nervousness. Not long, he reached his boss's room. Hatori knocked the door. There is a ruffled 'enter' command from the other side of the door. Hatori opened the door, Ritsu in the last second checked his appearance, smoothing the wrinkled layer of his shirt before entered the office. Hatori broke the silent.

"I come to introduce your new secretary. Would you introduce yourself?" He instructed Ritsu.

"Oh, yes. I'm Onodera Ritsu. Pleasure to meet you." Bowing a little to show respect. The man across him just held his inspection, directing his honey colored eyes to Ritsu. Finally, he spoke:

"I'm Takano Masamune. How long you already work here?" He asked.

"A month" Replied Ritsu immediately.

"Useless..." He said before looking to his paper back. Ritsu who heard that when angry with fury. 'How dare you say I'm useless… wait until I prove that.' His inner monologue tried to calm his burning heart.

"Here (Throwing a file toward Ritsu) check for any mistake and after that came back here again. Dismiss." In rage, Ritsu snatched the file and went away. Takano just smirked in amusement.

"Do you really need to anger him like that… you were so heartless…" Hatori commented.

"Well, you know me…"

"That's made me more worried." Hatori sighed.

**AN: Well, tell me if I need to continue. Anyway, the song in the story is the translating of Romance Way by Issei from anime Okane ga Nai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own SIH. Sorry for any mistake. This is unbeta.**

Chapter 2: Danger lurking everywhere

"AHHHH!" Yelling in frustration, Ritsu banged his head to the desk. It's being a hell week since he met his boss. Now, he understood the feeling of former secretary. He's really hard to work with. Once he told him to copy twenty piece of the document, just to be yelled that he only needed two copies. And he had the nerve to lecture him on the important of using less paper to avoid wastage. Ritsu burned in anger while trying to cool down the burning flame. He tried to think about his family. He was the only one who could take care of his family and had money to buy stuff that was needed to survive. This job is for the sake of his family and he would not let this arrogant man to hinder his responsibility. He would make sure that his siblings would get comfortable life if he needed to work his ass off. Not that he had problem to cook food as he just went hunt in the sea for food. But he also had to buy the necessary items like clothes and medicine. Ritsu lifted his head up, mustering strength to survive another day in the blasted office. He pulled out his planner and scanned the book. Time for work.

A calm, vibrate feeling filled his mind. He felt like he was floating in the sea. The feeling of freedom and sense of calmness soothed him and lulled him to a deeper sleep. Ritsu slowly moved his finger in circular motion, the water glowing in low light. He popped his eyes open when a nagging feeling tugged his heart, telling him to wake up. He directed his sight to the mop of black hair on his right side. 'I had seen it somewhere…' In his daze state and blurry vision, Ritsu raised his hand, trying to reach the mop of black hair. Slowly, he stretched his hand but in second the vision became vivid and the boy was replaced by Takano, shocking the brunette.

"RICCHAN!" Ritsu snapped open his close eyes.

"What-what happen?" Ritsu rubbed his blurry eyes and looked around just to be greeted by fuming Kisa.

"You asked what happen…sigh… You feel asleep. Need me to reminder you that you had a meeting with your boss in less than a minute. (Looking to his watch)

"Damn! You should wake me up earlier, Kisa. Now, that arrogant bastard will tease me and mocking me for coming late. I swear he was a sadist in his past life." Ritsu grabbed his planner and documents that were needed attention while finishing his neglected coffee on the table. He whisked his way to the boss office, feeling dread and sense of coming annoying thinking about his boss attitude. His liking of teasing and playing with him… made him shiver in anger. Anyway, he had worked to do now. He ran to Takano's office, catching his breath before knocking on the door. He entered the office after being told. He expected the same remark and teasing from the man but surprised when the man just silently waved him in and proceed with the daily plan. Ritsu just shrugged and continued doing his work.

"A letter came this morning. Because it looks a personal letter, I didn't open it." Ritsu gave the letter to the man and Takano took it, narrowing his eyes when he read it. Takano crushed the letter, startled the brunette. Not once he saw such anger in those golden eyes. It made him shiver in scare.

"Out" A low whisper, barely able to be heard by Ritsu. Ritsu took the queue, grabbed his planner and made his way out from the office. He breathed in, catching his breath that he did not remember he held it on. Shaking his head, Ritsu walked back to his desk, puzzled with Takano's weird behavior.

~Back to Takano~

'That BITCH!' Takano still crushed the letter, anger course through him. He so called Aunt managed to escape. He had ordered his men to hunt his aunt down. After this long Ten years, he now managed to prove that his aunt is the culprit for the assassination of his parents. He also could be dead if not the merman did not help him. Speaking of that merman, he still could hear his voice and remembered his beautiful long brown hair. The merman mesmerize emerald eyes froze him on the spot. The penetrating gaze felt like he was reading his life just by looking into the orbs. Takano closed his eyes, feeling content with the feeling of the merman that once saved him. He tried to find the merman but failed. Beside, because of the attempt of assassination, he was forced to be keep save in one of the guarded castle. He had to be tutor as his guardian who was his kind aunt, Moriko, did not want to risk his life as Mimie, his father's sister still alive somewhere. Aunty Mimie planned the murder to ensure that the throne was given to her son. There are a few attempts on murdering after that but luckily he managed to escape and survived. After years of gathering evident, he had present the evident in the court meeting, calling for the capturing of Takano Mimie and to be sentenced to death. However, she managed to avoid the capture and now she was being hunt down.

Takano sighed, trying to control his anger. He looked out from his office, feeling dread and uneasy feeling. He was lucky that no one knew that he is the crown prince of Urueazen (in exception of Hatori who was his head bodyguard). A small prosper country situated near the Asia but also near to the Europe. That's why the country was consisted of many different culture and people. The royal family somehow came from Asian descendent. Takano being the son of the past king was appointed as the crown prince until he married which he will ascend the throne and become the king.

He hated the attention given in his country with many young women and men (as the country was opened for the same-sex marriage) tried to win his heart and hopefully become the queen or the consort of the young prince. Takano hated them as he could clearly see the greed in their eyes of becoming a part of the royal family. Urueazen although is a small country, with the gold and silver that can be found made the country one of the rich country. There also abundant of jewel stone making the country one of the large production of jewelries in the world. Added with many shopping centre and unique and interesting place to visit, Urueazen was popular with the tourist, both local and foreign tourist.

Although, the country was a comfortable place to stay, Takano was bored and suffocated with the attention from the media and the people; he made his way to one of his corporation and worked on the problem rise. In this few weeks, he enjoyed teasing and ordering his new secretary. Usually, after a few days of being teased like that, they would surely resign. But not Onodera. Although he could see that the younger man was pissed off by him, he still kept working with him. For the first time, he really enjoyed coming to the work. Added with the little episode in the drug store, he could not help to wonder said brunette. There is a nagging feeling in his heart, telling him that he saw him before. He tried to think back but only blank mind come to him.

Throwing the letter in the dustbin, he continued his work.

Tired from the day work, Ritsu made his way to the small bay a few miles from the office. He was dead tired and he remembered that he had to go hunt for food for dinner today. It's already 5 in the evening. He really tired and did not want to go out hunting. Instead he went to the market and bought some frozen fish along with vegetable. Merman's diet was only consisted of fish and vegetable. They ate fish from the ocean and cooked with vegetable from the sea or from land. They used sunlight to cook while casting prevention charm on the pot to avoid water from getting inside. Magically, their house although was in the water, they still could put things in there as they were charm for water prove and gravity manipulation. Merman was a magical creature. They had magic in their vein to help them live and survive. They also used their skill to avoid getting caught by the human. Merman or Mermaid also had their tribe and the royal family. Onodera's family could be considered a part of royal family but not on the first line of the throne. Ritsu's grandfather married a young mermaid from the royal blood line, thus starting the line of the Onodera as the royal family.

Losing in his thought, Ritsu did not notice a sleek black car followed him slowly. Takano watched as his new subject of interest as the brunette made his way to the empty bay, losing in thought.

~Earlier from Takano POV~

After finishing his work, Takano get on the car and went for a ride. He avoided Hatori, wanting time alone by himself. His mind swayed back to the brunette who somehow unconsciously caught his attention. He really looked cute when he was flustered and angry. His earnestness and his accomplished looked somehow cracked a smile on his face. Never had he met someone so eager on working and doing his best. He secretly smiled when Onodera glared at him for being so difficult and selfish. His mind went to another boy he met years ago. Somehow, the merman he met when he was a child came to him. Unconsciously, he compared both the boy and the man. 'Both had brown hair, green eyes, pale skin and same name…'

Takano put a stop in his drive and shocked with the discovery. 'No way, they were the same person. Well, the boy had long brown hair and had a tail. Onodera on the other hand was a…human, right?'

He debated with himself and looked outside from his car. Speak of the devil; Onodera was walking alone by the roadside. His heart beat louder, his mind trying to made decision whether he should followed him or not.

'You should follow him. Maybe you can prove your theory.'

'Don't be ridicules! There's no way he was a merman.'

'Why you say that? There is no prove that shown he not a merman.'

'And there no prove also indicating he is a merman.'

'Just follow him. It's not that difficult.'

"No way! Don't lower yourself to become a stalker.'

'Follow him!'

'Don't'

'Follow him'

'Don't'

Banging his head to the steering wheel, Takano shut his inner debate. The object of his confusion just a few meters away yet he felt like having a war in the car. Weighing the pro's and con's, Takano started his car and follow the said brunette. Onodera was walking toward the beach, and to the bay. Takano get out from the car and slowly spied the brunette from behind a big crate. He watched as Ritsu put down his bag and muttered something under his breath before taking the bag and made his way to the sea. His heartbeat pounded faster as Ritsu whispered and his once short hair grew until it disappear in the sea. His eyes glittered in the sunset and he immediately dived into the sea, leaving a shock Takano with his prove theory. 'I found you at last…'Takano watched the sunset as the orange light illuminated his pale face. With a smirk, he walked back to his car, planning for tomorrow confrontation. There's no way he will let the young merman go away again.

Diving in the sea, made the young merman calmed. He swam happily with a school of colorful fish. He twisted and wiggled his tail to move faster. He reached home as his brothers and sisters greet him. Ritsu put his cloth in the big clamp which act as the closet and made his way to the kitchen to cook dinner. While cooking, his dream earlier came to him…

'Why I see Takano in my dream…?' He wondered. Somehow, there is an uneasy feeling tugging his heart. He did not know why but he felt there is danger lurking in this near future…

~End of Chapter 2~

**AN: Fewh… I managed to write this. Haha. And for a reminder, this fic will be fast pace as I still need to concentrate on my major JR fic which The Symphonia. This writer block really made me nut. **

**Anyway, Thank you to: Miruco, kuroshiro.19, Windying, Pugslover and a guest for reviewing. And also thank you to people who follow and favorite. Whaa so many people reading, made me soo happy. **

**There's maybe lemon in the future and yes, this is inspire by a manga named Junketsu Ningyo (?). I read the manga a while ago and started writing this fic as I really love mermaid fic. Hihi**

**And finally, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know how to express this but I'm really sorry! It's being too long since I update any of my works. For my Junjo fan expect an update for my work. I had being busy. I finally entered a college. I got my own laptop now so maybe I could work on the story faster. Anyway, I was amazed to get a new review for this story during my absence. Thank you for all the support. It drives me to continue working on the story.**

**Hope you enjoys and sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I didn't own any character in this story. **

Chapter 3: Loving you…

Onodera walked down the familiar side walk as he enjoyed the beautiful morning scenery. Not many people were around as it was still early in the morning. He did not why but his feels like going early to the office. Not that he enjoyed doing that but its better early that late. He once managed to anger his boss because going late to work. Just thinking about his boss made him pissed off. Just because he is the boss, it's not right to order people like they were their servants. He didn't know anyone beside Hatori that can work under him without feeling under pressure. He's sure that just having his eyes gazed at you could manage to scare out of you. He shivered as he remembered the penetrating gaze Takano gave him yesterday. He felt he could just die at the spot. Why the hell he thinks that it's good to observe someone with pierce gaze while said person was doing his work, he didn't know. But he's sure that any work could never being done with the boss around. Onodera just could sigh and stopped thinking about his mad boss. He turned around at the corner and in the shade of the shy morning's sunshine, the tall building with twenty five floors greeted him. Well, it's time for work. He could already feel headache coming but ignored it by assuming it as normal headache, dealing with his boss. He really wished that his boss was somehow was in good mood today.

~0~

"WHERE DID YOU PUT THE ENVELOPE ONODERA?!" There went his wish, crush within minutes he started working. Onodera could just blink dumfounded at Takano. He didn't remember holding any envelope. He tried to think but his boss mad yelling interrupted.

"WHERE'S THE ENVELOPE?!" Onodera flinched in fright because of his boss yelling.

"What envelope? I already give all the envelopes that had being delivered to you. And I write down all the envelope or letters that arrived. Are you sure you're looking in right." Onodera slowly replied. He hated that the man accused him without any prove. He will never take any people's things. Although he had to work hard to support his family, he will never step down so down to become a thief.

Takano eyed him skeptically. "So where is the BLOODY ENVELOPPE?!"

"You lost it maybe…" Onodera laughed nervously.

"Are you accusing me, Onodera…?" Takano glared at the brunette, angry with the direct accusation.

Onodera jolted. "NO! Please ignore what I said."

Onodera spent his lunch hour just to find the bloody envelope. He had to trash out his place looking for the white A-4 paper size envelope. He mumbled in protest of injustice. In his frantic search of the thing, his stomach grumbled in hunger. 'GREAT! Just the right times his stomach grumble.' He sighed before lean to the table side, exhausted. He really needed to eat or he just could collapse of physical exhaustion. He could feel that his headache to come back. Ah dame with the envelope! Not it is his fault at the first place. He's One hundred percent sure that he had put all envelope and work related document on the man desk this morning. It's probably that man's mistake and now he want to pin him. Onodera just could sigh. Combined with splitting headache and empty stomach, his slowly dropped close. He looked around noticing that he is the only person who in the floor. Great, there's no people, maybe he could catch some rest… some peaceful rest…

~0~

Takano smirked before let out a loud laugh, trying so hard to control his breath. The panic looks in his new secretary face really funny to watch. Trying hard to take all the yelling while trying to control his own anger for being accuse indirectly. Although he could see that the brunette is seething with anger, he still answered in that low respect voice. Oh how long before his new secretary will burst in anger. He really looked forward to see it. He bet it will be very amusing.

Thinking about the brunette, he immediately thought about his little scaly secret. The fact that the man is a merman and the once merman who saved him in the past weighted his thought. He never thought that he will meet again with the merman and sometime he could not think the whole event was just a piece of imagination. During his isolation, he could never stop thinking about the merman. He didn't know why… but he surely attracted to the merman. Just thinking about that brunette, he really loved to tease him. Just really love to tease him. 'Sigh… I really become a sadist'

Takano glanced to the clock and rose up. It was the lunch hour already. In fact it's already half an hour past the lunch hour. He pondered on this and not surprised that he just spent half hour thinking about that certain brunette. Well…

As he made his way to the elevator, he didn't miss the mop of the brown hair and his curious ruled him. He walked towards the desk, surprised to see the brunette slept soundly, on the floor with his body supported by the table. He stared at his object of interest before slowly he knelt down and brushed some the brown bangs that covered the lovely face. He tucked the hair back behind the brunette hair while tracing the brunette's soft and angular face. Onodera looked peaceful in his sleep, soft puff of breathe escaped his slight opened lips. However he noticed the slight warm blush and his eyebrow wrinkled a bit like he was in pain. Takano stared at the beautiful image in front of him before he snapped out of his gaze. He noted that Onodera will be sore leaning against the table so without thinking he scoped the man up and carried him into the elevator, making his way to the top of the buildings where his private room located.

~0~

"… just deal with it right now. I don't think she will know me here. Yes, I will not go anywhere. I know. He is with me. Yes, Hatori. It's alright." Onodera slowly blinked his eyes. He could hear a male voice in his hazy mind. He yawned, stretching his limbs and pondered how long he fell asleep.

"Finally open your eyes. I thought you will not wake up considering how deep you were sleeping." Takano waved his big hand in front of the brunette managed to sweep away the haziness.

"TAKANO-SAN!" Onodera scrambled from the bed which he just noticed and tried to stand. Takano sensed this pushed him back to the bed.

"Just stay in the bed. You will not going anywhere, today." Takano stood up and went to lone table, pouring some good quality whisky before gulping it down. Onodera sat on the bed looking bewildered. "What are you talking about? I need to go home; my sibling's waiting for me." Onodera flung the duvet over and swiftly stood up.

"Just stay! You were running a fever or do you not realize it yourself." Onodera's eyes widen in shock before he touched his slightly warm forehead. He froze, having a fever is normal to a human but being a merman a fever is a very dangerous. This is because a merman is considered one of the lineages from one type of fish which means a fish is a cold blood. Having a fever could forcefully make his body become weak and his body to dry out. He really needed to go to the ocean, taking a rest in water.

"I need to go, Takano-san. I had thing to do." Onodera pushed his body up, trying to leave the bed. However second his feet touch the floor, his sudden leg become weak and he stumbled. Luckily, Takano managed to grab him, before he fell, warping his arms around the boy's waist.

"OI, what are…?" Takano looked to the boy's pain face and immediately he knew something was wrong. He pulled the boy and pushed him to the bed. Onodera finally realized that he was in a very dangerous situation. If he didn't rest in water right now, this high fever could potently kill him. But no way will he tell the man about it. Having this weak body, he could not control his change thus revealing his secret. He really needed to go to the ocean or a bathroom with a big bath tub.

"OI, Onodera! Onodera! Can you hear me?" Takano shake the boy a little not to strong as his body already weak. He could see that the boy trying hard to stay awake. He already gave called a doctor (not that he will tell Onodera) and the doctor already gave him some shots for the fever. He should become better but from what he seen it become worst. He looked down at ashen face of the by, worry ruled his face. He didn't hide what he's feeling right now. The sudden need to made the boy better and the anxious and worry for the merman's health overflowing. Never once he felt this tremendously amount of care to one person.

"Onodera, tell me what I must do. Please… tell me…" He suddenly remembered about this man being a merman. Were this condition affect by him being a merman. So if it does, what I had to do now? He ran to the bathroom thinking of anything he could do. 'A merman… OH WATER!'

Takano looked at the merman and the bathroom back and forth before he arrived in conclusion. It's worth to try. He immediately went to the bath tub, filling the tub with cold water, before running back to the flush merman. He looked worse than before.

"Onodera….Onodera could you hear me…" Onodera slowly fluttered open his heavy eyes lids. "I will be taking you to the bathroom and tried to drop down your temperature a bit. Trust me ok?" Takano scooped the sudden weakly protest man. Takano frowned, confused with the man sudden panics. Onodera tried to push the man away but futile as his body was really weak right now.

"No…" Onodera muttered, trying hard to speak.

"No? Why? It's ok. The water is cold and your body could adjust the temperature back." Takano slowly paced to the bathroom, carefully carried the weak struggling man. Onodera could just push weakly and trying to get away, knowing if he went into the water, his secret will be surely out in open. There's no way he could tell lie while telling the truth now. How could he explain to Takano about his secret? A merman couldn't tell a lie but the curse only state that if it is a lie. A merman will learn how to manipulate a lie to become truth because that's the only why they could keep secret from others especially human. He didn't want to be taken, caged and experimented by their mad scientist. As he come nearer to the bath tub, he struggled which lead Takano to hub him closer to his chest. Well maybe that's was not a good action. He clearly heard Takano said after that.

"…if you concerns because of your secret, I assured you that it's safe with me. No one will ever know." Takano gazed into the emerald orbs, smiling a bit to assure the boy. Onodera who heard this froze in shock, his eyes widen. He was enthralled by the beautiful, understanding smile from the man asking where the hell his annoying self-center boss right now. There's no way this is the same person.

"I assure I'm still a same person."

"Did I say that aloud?!" Onodera said, with shaky voice.

"No, it's from the looks you gave me…" Onodera eyed him skeptically. Takano wasted no time to put the merman slowly in the bath tub after it completely full. Onodera although not sure what secret Takano was saying was grateful that his body came contact with the water. As he closed his eyes he could feel the changes at his lower abdomen and feeling at ease when water slowly decreased the fever. He lied in the water; his body fully submerged in the water before he heard a gasp. He opened his eyes to see that Takano was eyeing his tail and his long brown hair.

"You sure are beautiful. Like the last time we met…" Takano had his melancholic looks as he gazed to the merman's face while caressing the soft cheek. Onodera eyes widen in shock before he burst out from the water, spilling the water to the floor.

"We met before?" Onodera still looked at the man's face, shocked. There's only one human who he ever show his true self. It's cannot be… not his first love. Unknown to Takano, Onodera always went back to the beach where he met him, trying to find a glimpse of him but fail. However, he swam in the ocean one day, farther from usually and he found Takano in a villa. He swam closer to shore, catching glimpse of the boy from the window. He hoped that someday the boy will come down to the beach but he never came down. Onodera continued to stalk the boy secretly until he heard that the boy, now in his teen, was engaged to someone. It's become the talk of the maids and servants of the villa which Onodera overheard one day went he hid behind the rocks near the shore. It's broken his heart; well it is his first crush nonetheless.

"But… didn't you engage with someone?" Onodera averted his eyes to the floor, trying his hardest not to cry. Takano who looked at this frown.

"Engage? When did I engage with anyone?"

"But, 4 years ago I heard that you were engaged with a woman. I always look at you but you never look at me back." Onodera challenged him. His answer made Takano remembers.

"OH! That… that's just a rumor. I never engaged with anyone. Apparently a maid caught me with a woman who I just met that day. Well, we just talking, there's nothing between us." Takano reassured the merman. "Anyway, how do you know all this? We never met after that one."

"I…I changed to my human's form and try to talk to you a few times but I was shy and didn't know how you will react so I always back off. I don't want for you to be disgust with me. Well… I literally stalked you…" Onodera said while looking down blushing.

"What! All this years… man I wish you had a ball and came to me." Takano rubbed his temple, sighing.

"But, you didn't recognize m. How do you think I will do? There's no way I could just tell you that I like you!" Onodera shout in embarrassment.

"Why do you say that…? I really like for you to profess your love to me…"

"What…" Takano closed the distance, grabbing the merman's back neck and seal their lips together. Onodera shocked from being suddenly kiss, part his mouth slightly, giving the chance for Takano to plunge his tongue in. Onodera fought initially before slowly submit to the growing pleasure. Takano pushed his tongue deeper, licking and sucking the delectable mouth, savoring the sweet essence. Onodera, drown in pleasure just moaned and held the man's shirt tightly in his hands as he responded eagerly to the kiss. The sudden urgent needs for air led them to separate. Both eyes glaze in pleasure. Takano slowly ruffled the merman's brown hair.

"Sleep. You need to rest. I assumed you would like to sleep in the water." Onodera just nodded.

"I leave it to you for now. I had some work to do first. I come back later with dinner. If you hungry, there's some food in the fridge."

Onodera slowly sank to the water, exhaustion caught up to him. He just smiled and closed his eyes. Takano stayed for a while, watching the brunette sleeping. He made his way to the closet, changed his wet clothes before paced out from the room. As he walked out, his two bodyguards and his real secretary greeted him.

"Takano-sama, the rumor is confirmed. Takano Mimie is in Japan. From the guards stationed around, she is on the move. We already prepared for her attack." Hatori reported to his boss. Reports from their men came around confirming their worst nightmare. There's a traitor among them. Hearing this, Takano was tensed. He looked back to the close door where his precious merman resting before glanced to his two bodyguards, Yukina and Chiaki.

"Chiaki called for backup. Guard this room with your life." Takano walked to the elevator with his right hands while thinking about certain brunette. This problem needed to be put to an end before she caught whirlwind about Ritsu. Yeah… Ritsu, a perfect name for him. There's no way he will let him be in dangerous. From the report early, he had to be careful as there is a traitor to hunt down.

~End of chapter 3~


End file.
